


Watching Yourself Getting Gangbanged

by Cornywolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Anal Knotting, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Come Eating, Consensual Somnophilia, Consent, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Gangbang, Knotting, Orgy, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Stretching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, for Kanaya somewhat, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornywolf/pseuds/Cornywolf
Summary: You are Rose and watch from a dreambubble with an all-seeing hubtopband, how some human and troll ladies gangbang your sleeping body in the real world.It is set on Earth C, everyone is adult and living a decadent life full of sex.But Vriska Serket (original (ret-conned & living one) not the kid) is there as well and the story ignores any plot that happened in the Epilogues or HS2.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Vriska Serket, Rose Lalonde/Original Female Character(s), Rose Lalonde/Vriska Serket
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time I'm writing something, English isn't my first language, and also my only beta-reader is spellcheck.  
> So there are a bunch of reasons which should warn you that it's probably horribly written!

Beginning to sleep today won't be an easy task, as you notice the excited tingles in your body while you're preparing for bed in the bathroom. Though in case you fail completely, Vriska will probably help you out. The lingerie you're wearing is also not the most comfortable outfit your wardrobe has to offer, but you want to look good for the show you're planning to give yourself. So all you can do is adjusting it a bit so the lacy bra doesn't pinch too much anymore.

You have planned this night with Kanaya, Vriska and Jade. Though they won't be the only ones coming. Jade will bring some acquaintances with her who you aren't familiar with. The thought of what will happen tonight really gets you even more excited and you consider masturbating before going to sleep this night. Which you’re not spending in your and Kanaya’s house, but in some extra building you created for this purpose. Being able to build houses at Sims speed sure is handy for a lot occasions.  
The bedroom, you're entering now, more or less only consists of a ridiculously large bed, with a lot of cushions lying around and some sitting furniture plus a very soft carpet in case the activities continue on the floor at some point. The lights are dulled but bright enough so you can see what you're doing.

With a comfy humming sound you slide into the satin cushions on the bed. The blanket touches your body softly and slides along your features as if it was made of water, making you forget your less-comfy lingerie.  
With your eyes closed, you slowly move your hands to your breasts and touch them softly through the lingerie. Your nipples are already hard and sensitive from your thoughts, so you're mostly touching the areola with only few motions to tease your nipples for now. After a bid you let one hand slide further down along your body while the other continues to caress your breasts. From outside your panties you let your fingers slide across the region with your clit and labia below, your body getting heated up quickly just by doing that. Your fingers focused on circling the fabric above your clit now, your other hand gives one of your nipples more attention, flicking across it and pinching it through the bra now and then.   
You are almost there so you let your hands slide in your panties, to touch your clit directly.

Soon after the first orgasm of this night pulses through your body and you roll to the site. Content and hoping for a fast departure to the dreambubble.


	2. Chapter 2

Your dream self wakes up. Time for some last preparations. There are three things you need:  
The all-seeing hubtopband, which you created from the crystall ball and a regular hubtopband, so you can watch yourself in the real world, while you're here. Luckily you already have it on you.  
Next, something to make you wake up quickly in case you change your mind and want to stop the scene. You probably won’t need this, as you trust Kanaya and your lovers deeply, but it’s best to be prepared for emergencies.  
And last, a nice place to sit or lie down.  
The dreambubble looks like your childhood home, so you decide to get a dagger from the kitchen, so you could stab yourself in case you want to wake up quickly. But your childhood place doesn't seem suited to you for watching an porn orgy that features you as the main porn actress.  
Going upstairs the scenery changes and you find yourself not in your childhood house anymore but in the bedroom of your current house you live in with Kanaya. Content about your luck you get halfway naked, removing your underwear and shirt. And only putting back on the skirt and cardigan you were wearing before, so it won't become too chilly while you wait for the action to start. After lying down on the bed you turn on your all-seeing hubtopband, setting the coordinates so you can watch the bedroom you're currently sleeping in in real life, and get comfortable.   
Waiting for the people to arrive.

Kanaya is the first one to enter the room. First she looks around as if searching for a camera. Then after remembering the hubtopband doesn't work like this, she moves to the bed and sits down beside you. Caressing your head softly with one hand, while watching the door. She probably doesn't want to do too much, so that she won't wake you before Vriska can make sure you stay asleep. While she just sits there, you have a good look on her outfit. She looks gorgeous. Similar to you in lingerie, but her semi transparent bra continues as a dress that is just long enough so you could see parts of her bottom peaking from below if she was standing. She doesn't wear panties, only a piece of lingerie that can held up her lace stockings. Her bulge is not visible yet, but her nipples are hard from being exposed and her anticipation.

Kanaya doesn't have to wait long, before a bulk of people enters the room, Vriska and Jade among them, but as expected also some other women you don't recognize. Altogether you count seven persons and excitement tingles through your body. The last time you've had a gangbang with so many people has been a while. And this is the first time combining it with being asleep. They talk a bit, probably introducing themselves to each other, as Kanaya looks friendly from stranger to stranger, but you can't hear anything through the hubtopband.

With Vriska being able to control your sleep condition now, Kanaya bows down to kiss your face and neck. You feel the places tingle on your dreamself. It's just the hint of a touch for now, but you know this will increase later when things get heated up and you get more into the situation.

Jade is the second one to climb on the bed, removing the blanket from above you and starting to caress your chest. With people now partially blocking your view, you fiddle around a bit with your hubtopband's settings, to make it lock on your body and finding automatically a good point of view. 

Jade pulls the holders of your bra down your shoulders, just enough to let your erect nipples peak out beneath it. She and Kanaya shift a bit on the bed. Kanaya moves above you and pulls your body up, so you're halfway lying on her. Some other women helping Kanaya to prop herself up with some cushions behind her back. She continues planting kisses on your neck, using her now free hands to caress the sides of your torso, sometimes touching your breasts slightly. 

Jade now moves besides you and also plants kisses on your body. She starts at your shoulders, moving down until she reaches one of your breasts. An muscular troll woman with indigo colored eyes who you don't recognize joins you on the bed and sits down on the opposite of Jade. With one hand she first cups your other breast, moving her fingers across your nipples and freeing your breast from the bra a bit more. Then she bows down and both her and Jade begin to lick and suck on your nipples. While Kanaya removes your bra from behind you and continues to message your skin around your breasts.  
In the dreamworld you join them by opening your cardigan and using both hands to caress your sensitive nipples. The combined feeling of your touches and the hint of them sucking feels wonderful and you close your eyes shortly to enjoy the feeling. When you open them again, you see Vriska has positioned herself between your legs. She wore underwear earlier but has discarded it in the meantime, being the first one to be fully undressed in the room. Her bulge is already slightly visible and twists curiously around while she takes in the view she has of you. Her hand moved to your legs and she strokes them, moving up above your knees and giving more and more attention the inner side of your thighs. Her hands soon reach the region near your panties with her fingers barely touching the fabric above your labia before moving away again. This move is a favorite of her, to tease you, to not giving you the attention you want. You smile in your dream and move one hand from your breast down through the loose band of your skirt, so you can touch yourself. Vriska continues her teases shortly, then because she can't get her desired reaction out of your sleeping body, she decides to change tactics and instead lifts up you bottom so she can remove your panties. With you now completely naked, she pushes your legs outwards, so everyone - including you in your dream - has a nice look at your already wet vulva. She moves to the side, behind one of your legs. Then a human women with an athletic body joins her, moving to your other leg to help keeping your legs spread open. From behind Vriska reaches across you, using her two hands to spread your labia open, for everyone to see everything without you being able to stop her. You can feel the sudden touch of her cold metal hand even in your dream and a shudder runs down your body.

With already five people on you, the sensation is very high for you. You slow down with touching yourself in the dreamworld, because you don't want to give Vriska the joy of you cumming with her only spreading you open and not touching you actively. And from previous dream adventures you do know that bringing yourself to orgasm here also makes the real you cum.

Now that Vriska has put you so nicely on display the last two women, who were previously sitting around in the room and touching themselves while watching the scene, come closer. One, a short curvy olive troll, sits down between your spread legs. The other one, a human who is as large as you and a bit chubby, stands around the end of the bed to watch you from there. The olive troll shortly lets her hands join Vriska's to spread your labia and buttocks open. The she removes one hand to better support herself, the other one touching you softly on your clit and labia with only two fingers. Then she enters her pointer finger into your vagina. She pushes it in and out slowly but completely. And in-between she strokes across your clit with her thumb. The sight of this stranger finger-fucking you turns you on so much, that even with you touching yourself only lazily you suddenly orgasm both in the dream world and in reality. The olive woman notices this and pulls out her finger. Jade and the indigo woman also stop caressing your breasts, to not overstimulate your now very sensitive body.  
But then Vriska shushes the olive troll away. She returns in front of your legs entering a finger of her healthy hand into your pulsing vagina. Also at your upper body positions shift and Jade and the indigo troll switch places with the two human women who begin again to caress, kiss and suck on your breasts and nipples.  
Vriska lets a second finger follow quickly and uses a faster pace than the stranger before. This over-stimulation while still being in the effects of your orgasm translate incredibly well into the dreamworld. You stop touching yourself altogether, clamping your legs together and rolling to the side in a helpless attempt to keep them from touching you, but your sleeping body keeps still and the continuing sensation is so much, that it brings your body to twitch and you moan loudly in the dreamworld.

You feel your vagina being stretched more and you open your eyes you don't remember closing. Vriska has removed her two fingers and instead her bulge is slowly entering you. First she lets it move on its own, then she pushes forward. With slow moves she buries her bulge deeper and deeper inside of you, until it's fully inside you. Then she starts pounding in you with a slow but strong pace. She bows over you, making the women on your breasts stopping sucking you. Vriska's face is now near your sleeping head. But instead of looking at you, she makes Kanaya look up at her with one hand and kissing her harshly. Kanaya is taken by surprise and stops touching you. Then she moves up her hands to cup Vriska's head with them, pulling her deeper into the kiss. Vriska's movements become faster, while not losing any of her previous strength. Your sleeping body is pushed forth and back between them, with Kanaya no longer holding you. Their passionate kiss continues and both run their hands over each other's head and shoulders. Until Vriska stops, buried completely in you. She breaks the kiss with Kanaya while she cums in you. Kanaya still holds Vriska's head in her hands and plants soft kisses over Vriska's head, while Vriska breathes heavily. 

She backs off of you, some troll cum leaving your vagina after she removes her bulge. It's not much that leaves you though, as Vriska's position is soon taken by the now naked indigo troll woman, who immediately pushes her bulge into you. She starts with a softer pace than Vriska, but her thick bulge twists on its own, adding to the friction.

In the dreamworld you're now rolled on your stomach, with your hands beside your head, breathing heavily under the constant stimulation.

The indigo woman says something to Kanaya, who nods as a reply, and together they heave up your body so that you're shortly sitting on her bulge while being held close to the indigo troll, putting your soft arms around her neck and your legs spread to each side of her. Some others prep up cushions behind her back to stabilize her. Then she lets herself fall back into the cushions in a half lying half sitting position. You are lying on top of her, while she lazily moves you up and down, letting her bulge do most of the work on its own.

Kanaya shortly cherishes your bottom, running her hands around its shape, then she moves to the side to make space for the chubby human women, who now wears a small strap-on. Like Kanaya before she begins to gently run her hands over your back and bottom, while your body is still moving up and down. She messages your cheeks, moving her hands down closer to your inner thighs. Her hands come close to the bulge in you and she lets her fingers touch your stretched labia, while she moves her hands up again, letting her thumbs trace across your perineum and your butthole.  
The athletic human woman sits down beside her, a bottle of lube in her hands. She helps the chubby woman to lube up the fingers of one of her hands. Then slowly the first finger enters into your butthole. The woman you're lying on slows down her movements and then holds you still, so they can loose you up more easily. After a while and some more lube first two then three fingers find their way into your butthole. Moving in and out and wiggling around to stretch it more, while on the other side the thick bulge of the indigo troll lady is still twisting around in your vagina, trying to gain more friction through the moving fingers.

The women deem you stretched enough. The fingers leave you and instead the lubed up strap-on of the chubby lady is positioned in front of your butthole. Its tip slowly enters you and with slow movements the human woman pushes the toy inside you. It is slightly thinner but longer than the three fingers from before and together with the thick bulge it fills you up and stretches you nicely.  
After a while, with her being completely inside you, the troll starts moving you again. The bulge and the toy now move in and out of you in parallel. With the human woman steadying your hips with her hands, the troll's hands are free to roam your body. They grope your breasts and pinch your nipples. Your body is in a sitting position between them and while your arms still lie loosely on the troll's shoulders, your head has no resting place anymore and hangs down, while wobbling up and down with the pulses of their movements. Your mouth hangs open and like in the dreamworld your real life body's breathing is increased.

Most other women are sitting around you and watch the three of you intensely while touching themselves or each other. But you see Kanaya close to Vriska, who is lying on bed, touching and kissing each other.  
As your dreamself you change the hubtopband's focus on the two of them and begin to touch yourself while watching them, still feeling the movement of touches of the two women inside you. Kanaya lies half on Vriska and tongue-kisses her heavily. Both their bulges are out and wriggling. Kanaya's leg is close enough to Vriska's crotch so the bulge can slide against her leg. But Vriska denies any friction for Kanaya's bulge, letting her build up her frustration. When Kanaya moves closer, Vriska pushes her away to the side, rolling on too of her and pinning her down. Panting heavily Kanaya looks up pleadingly to Vriska and says something. Vriska smirks but they stay in this position and continue to talk. You assume Vriska makes Kanaya beg for some attention, because after a short break Kanaya's face flushes with color during her next reply and her body wriggles in Vriska's grip. Vriska seems to be content with the reply, pushes up Kanaya's legs and quickly pushes her bulge into Kanaya's nook. And while Vriska starts a fast pace you feel the movement in your holes suddenly increases as well, enough to make your dreamself gasp. But with your body currently out of focus, you don't know how to switch the focus lock back, so without any options you continue to watch your girlfriend being roughly pushed back and forth by Vriska's force while you can only feel what is happening to your body.  
Someone begins to touch your clit and you feel multiple hands on your breasts and upper body as well. Meanwhile Vriska kisses Kanaya roughly while her pace increases even more. Kanaya's arms are still pinned down, but she clings to Vriska with her legs. Her breasts bounce up and down with both their motion.  
Kanaya comes, squirting her seed onto Vriska's belly.  
And this makes you come again as well heavily. It is so intense your vision of Vriska who continues to ram her bulge into the wriggling Kanaya and them comes as well deep inside her becomes blurred.  
When you regain your senses, you realize that the motion inside you has become slower. You feel the strap-on being pulled out of your butt and most hands have left your body.

They leave you for a few minutes, with only the bulge in your vagina left which is wriggling under the contractions of your orgasm. Then, when the after-waves of your orgasm are damped down, you feel something new poking at your butthole. This one is thicker and harder than the strap-on before. And while it slowly enters you in gentle pulses, you realize it is longer as well. It stretches your butthole a lot, but lube and it's tapered shape help it entering you anyway. When it passes its thickest part, the rest slides into you easily.

Vriska gets up from Kanaya and lets herself fall besides her. Kanaya kisses her in-between panting. Then she slowly gets up to move towards you.  
This is when you can finally see your body again and quickly turn the view-lock back onto your own body. Your body is a sweating and panting mess, while still lying on the muscular troll who has her bulge deep inside your vagina. But behind you isn't the chubby woman anymore but Jade with her penis being in your butt up to her slightly visible but not yet fully expanded knot. Kanaya sits down beside your body, caressing your head with her hand while planting soft kisses on your temple and cheeks.

Both the indigo troll and Jade begin to move inside you in a slow pace. The troll uses her muscular arms to push you up and down on her and whenever the thick bulge is fully inside you, so is Jade's penis. You feel so full and stretched. But their slow pace makes it feel incredible without hurting you in any way. They continue like this for a while, and you have stopped touching yourself in the dreamworld. Just enjoying the full feeling of the thick shafts inside you. Some of the other women come close to you, and take turns to touch and caress your body like Kanaya. When the indigo troll becomes faster in your vagina, Jade holds you still. She lifts you up and now your lying on Jade's belly, your arms falling weakly to the sides, giving the troll more space to fuck you. With Jade's penis deep inside you, the troll holds you steady at your hips and rams her bulge in a fast pace inside you. The sensation is incredible but some pain builds up from your vagina being sore from all the pounding. Before it becomes too much to handle though, the troll cums inside you, holding you tight, while her bulge shoots her load deep into you. Only when she slowly removes her bulge, with cum leaking out of your stretched vagina, Jade starts to move again, fucking you butt in an at first slow but soft pace, being restricted in her motions due to you lying in top of her. But her penis' size being enough for intense stimulation anyway.

All other women but Jade and Kanaya back away from your body. Giving Kanaya room to move in front of you, taking in the messy sight of your body. You're covered in sweat, your vagina leaks more and more cum with each pounding of Jade. But Kanaya's expression couldn't be filled with more love and adoration. She kisses you shortly on your open mouth, then moves down, leaving a trail of kisses on your collarbone, one of your breasts and your belly. Before she stops right before your vulva and starts to lick away the sperm covering you. Her lips and tongue feel like balm on your sore skin. In between she sucks on your clit, but quickly moving back further down to practically drink the cum out of you. Her tongue moves as deep inside you as possible, to clean you up. While Jade still pounds your stretched butt. Her pace staying the same, but the force of each push becoming stronger and stronger.

When Kanaya deems you cleaned up, she gets back up into a sitting position in front of you. Jade says something to her, then Kanaya heaves up your upper body close to her, moving your arms around her neck, giving Jade more freedom in movement. Jade holds your hips with both her hands and the movement of her hips becomes faster and stronger. Her penis deep inside your butt, she rams you down onto her knot which has become slightly larger in the meantime. It stretches you butthole so much more than you are used to, but with a few more pushes the full width of the knot stretches your rim to its extreme and then the it moves inside your butt.  
Your feel so extremely full. And with Jade being completely inside you, Kanaya lies down, taking your body with her, so that you lie on top of her. She runs her hands up your back and head, holding you close to her. Jade's knot swells more and more, so that it's not able to leave you anymore, which makes Jade's pulses shorter and quicker. She is close above you, your body squeezed between her and Kanaya. And she has both her hands beside you to hold up her body. Only her hips move strongly back and forth, her knot stretching your rim intensely whenever she is pulling out her penis as much as the knot allows it. And then she cums inside you, almost falling down on you from exhaustion, but Kanaya helps her to not crush you but move you two in a spoon position.

Your vision becomes blurry and then dark. 

As you wake up in your real body the sensation all over your body intensifies as well. You feel exhausted, sore, sweaty, and your butthole is still stretched around Jade’s penis. But you also feel warm arms around you, and when you open your eyes Kanaya face is close to you and smiles at you lovingly, holding your face with one hand, while your head lies on her other arm.

“Did you enjoy your dreams?”

“They were highly satisfing.”, you answer. Then you lean forward to kiss her.


End file.
